Conveyor devices of the type mentioned at the outset with a main conveyor pipe and a bypass conveyor pipe arranged running within the main conveyor pipe are known from a series of publications. Mentioned representatively for these are DE-PS 1 174 256, DE 37 11 122 C2, DE-PS 2 102 301 and EP 1 382 554 B1.